


As Good As Porn

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ finds someone has left a little, um, surprise, on a photo of his face in a magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As Porn

“Who the hell came in my magazine?”

Kevin smirked secretively to himself as AJ rushed to the back of the bus, angrily huffing, holding the offending object in the air, pages open to a dirtied photograph featuring the rebellious Backstreet Boy posed shirtless by a pool.

“That's not a porno magazine,” Brian noticed, perplexed.

“Nick, did you do it?” AJ shouted. Nick looked up from his Gameboy, oblivious.

“Huh?”

“Did you cum on my face?”

“Eew, AJ, no. That's gross,” Nick said, scowling. “I'm pretty sure you would know if I came on your face, dude.”

“I meant in the magazine!”

“You have a magazine that isn't porn?” Howie asked innocently from where he was perched reading a book beside Kevin.

“A fan gave me this the other day cause it had a feature of us in it,” AJ explained, still flustered.

“Well, maybe it was the fan, then,” Howie stated matter-of-factly.

“No, it wasn't, _Howard_ ,” AJ said, glaring. “It was a girl fan! Besides, the other day, there wasn't any damn spunk on it! I know, cause I read it!”

“You can read?” Nick sneered from his spot in the corner. Kevin laughed at that. AJ ignored them both.

“Maybe it was the bus driver,” Brian suggested. AJ looked horrified. Kevin felt more and more satisfied the more outraged AJ became. His plan was unfolding nicely.

“They aimed right for my face, see?” AJ explained, shoving the magazine closer to Brian. Brian shrank away, disgusted. “There's a photo of Nick right beside it, but they came on MY face!”

“I can see it fine from here, thanks,” the Kentucky blond said, grossed out.

“Seriously, who could be this sick?” AJ cried, waving the magazine around wildly. Kevin knew the answer to that. And Kevin had thoroughly enjoyed being that sick, shooting his hot, sticky load onto AJ's sexy face in that stupid teeny bopper mag earlier that afternoon. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten off to a photo of the younger Backstreet Boy. In fact, he preferred that to porn nowadays. Of course, the only thing better than that would be the real thing.

“Bus driver,” Brian repeated.

“I think,” Kevin started slowly, and all four sets of eyes were on him immediately. He cleared his throat, surprised that anyone was actually paying him any attention, “I think that maybe AJ – maybe you did it, and you just wanted us to think one of us is interested in the idea of jacking off to pictures of you.”

AJ blinked at him. “You're saying I'm lying?”

Kevin tilted his head and shrugged, “I'm saying you could be.”

“I bet Kev's right,” Brian decided, “It _does_ sound like something you'd do. After all, you'd be the one of us most likely to get off at looking at a picture of his own face.”

“Fuck _you_ , Long John Silver,” AJ spat, “I bet you did it!”

That put Brian into a giggling fit. He was soon rolling on the floor, clutching at Nick's legs. Nick had lost all interest in the conversation and was reengaged in his Gameboy. Kevin continued to be nonchalant, and Howie was still curious.

“AJ, are you sure it wasn't you who did it?” the Latino asked.

“It wasn't!” AJ insisted, looking upset.

“He wouldn't admit it if he was,” Brian pointed out from the ground. AJ kicked him.

“You know what, fuck all of you,” AJ decided. “You're all sickos. It coulda been any one of you.”

“Maybe it was Kevin,” Brian snorted, and started laughing again. “Kevin did say you're his favorite Backstreet Boy!”

“Sure, cous,” Kevin responded smoothly, waggling his eyebrows. “You know I can't resist!”

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, AJ let out a frustrated growl, scrunched up the magazine in his hand, and stormed out of the back lounge, having given up.

“Now, now, Alex!” Kevin called after him, “there's some nice pictures in that magazine! Don't ruin it!”

“Fuck you, Kevin!” AJ shouted.

“Hey – hey, you know, AJ, maybe it was Lou who did it!” Kevin guessed. That sent all the boys into rolling laughter, except for AJ, who they didn't hear from again.

Brian's giggles soon came to an end, and he pulled himself off the floor, slumping back onto the couch beside Nick.

“I do wonder who would have done that,” Brian pondered. “It wasn't actually any of us, was it?”

Howie happened to make eye contact with Kevin, catching the eldest Backstreet Boy as he smirked. His eyes bugged out of his head as he realized that one of the boys actually had done it, and which boy it was.

“Oh, dear,” Howie said softly, looking horrified. “Oh, God.”

“It's probably like I said,” Kevin told Brian, “AJ faked it and did it himself. He's a good actor – y'all know that.”

“Hey, you know who else is a good actor?” Howie said.

Kevin kicked him hard, in the shin.

Howie didn't say anything else.


End file.
